1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stabilizer for an automotive vehicle, and particularly to a control system for a hydraulic stabilizer.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, a stabilizer apparatus and a vehicle attitude control system were disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publications Nos. 61-64514 and 61-146612. In these publications, a hydraulic cylinder unit is coupled to a stabilizer, and roll of a turning vehicle is reduced by controlling an oil pressure supplied to an oil pressure chamber in the hydraulic cylinder unit. When a vehicle is traveling straight, and hydraulic cylinder unit is freely expanded or contracted so that the stabilizer is substantially disconnected from a suspension.
However, the hydraulic cylinder unit is controlled irrespective of the condition of the road surface. Therefore, it is uncomfortable for passengers when the vehicle turns on a rough road or a road with bad surface.